The present invention is directed to minimizing the amount of space used by controller housings, particularly in packaged or rooftop air conditioning systems, while providing access to test points on the circuit boards in the housing.
Typically, the controller includes circuit boards arranged in a protective box or housing which in turn is located at a convenient location within the air conditioning system, or hanging on the outside of the system at a convenient location. In either case, a convenient location can result in the control box obstructing either airflow or access.
It would be desirable to minimize the depth of the control box while allowing access to test points on the circuit boards for serviceability.